My Girl's ExBoyfriend
by einsodair
Summary: Thank you. If you hadn’t broken her heart, then I wouldn’t have met such a wonderful person. I would still be searching for the one that I’d want to live the rest of my life with. I wouldn’t know my best friend..." SasuSaku songfic.


M Y G I R L ' S _**EX-BOYFRIEND**_

* * *

"But why?!"

He sighed and turned his head slightly with his luggage swinging in his hand. "Look, it…it just isn't going to work out anymore. I met someone else."

Her eyes went wide at the statement her now ex-lover had just said.

"B-But…how?"

He ran his fingers through his short dark hair. He turned around fully and met her glistening green eyes.

"I bumped into her at the coffee shop. We just hit it off. I'm really sorry Sakura but…I know we both feel that there isn't any chemistry between us anymore. This is the end. Goodbye."

With that, he took the last step from their apartment leaving a silent pink haired young lady with tears streaming down her angry face.

***Four Years Later***

When my girlfriend first told me those three most passionate words, she also told me this story two years ago. It was our two year anniversary. She told me before we started dating, she didn't really have a lot of serious relationships…except for this one guy. His name was Sai. And he left the best damn woman in this world for his sex addicted personal assistant.

I find it funny really. Who knew that my girl's ex-boyfriend would have helped me out by breaking up with her and leaving everything I'll ever need.

Just two nights ago, when I was showering and forgot my clothes, I heard her in the living room on the phone. She didn't see me but I saw her completely. She was biting down hard on her lip and her whole body was shaking. I wanted to just wrap my arms around her but then I heard _him_.

_"Sakura…I want you back. I miss you. I was wrong when I said there was no chemistry between us. I was wrong to run off and leave you behind. Sakura…you're the only one who's ever understood me. I've met a lot of other girl's but…" a sigh came from the phone. "They're just…not you."_

It was silence with Sakura. She looked around the living room randomly. And when she stopped and stared at one thing, I looked to see what it was. Sitting above the chimney was a picture. Not just any picture. It was the first picture Sakura and I took together. We were both happy. I was smirking at the camera and Sakura was of course smiling with her arms around my neck hanging onto me. I had my arms wrapped around her. A perfect picture.

I looked back at Sakura who was still gazing at the photo. She then let out a small smile.

"I'm sorry Sai…I've met someone. And he's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't plan on leaving him and I know he won't leave me either. I love him. More than you can ever understand."

She hung up her phone fast, setting it down in her lap. She sighed. I turned around to proceed finishing my shower, but not before smiling at the one girl who I knew loved me with everything she had.

_**When he was seeing her  
You could see he had his doubts  
And now he's missing her  
Because he knows he's missing out  
Now it's haunting him  
The memories like a ghost  
He's so terrified**__**  
Cause no one else even comes close**_

I thought I was going to get mauled again since there was this small gasp behind us. But I guess I'm not the only one who's famous considering the fact that my girl's name was said. "EH?! Sakura?" We both turned around from the Starbuck's line: Sakura, because someone called her name. And me, because I'm completely in love with her and I have this instinct to make sure it isn't some perverted man trying to make a move on her. But when we turned around, I knew that we were both utterly shocked to find _him_ there of all people.

"S-Sai!"

_**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**_

He looked at her with his wide dark eyes. Then snapping out of the awkward moment, he turned to look at me. Remembering that this was the idiot who broke Sakura's heart, I took off my sunglasses and glared. He noticed and glared back.

Sakura, being the oblivious girl she is, thought that our little stare down meant we wanted an introduction. I wouldn't have minded an introduction really. After all, it would give me a chance to show off that I was her official boyfriend.

She smiled sweetly, "Sasuke-kun, this is Sai. My…" Her hesitation was noticeable.

Sai smirked and said, "I am her ex-boyfriend." Sakura twitched as he interrupted her.

"Uh…r-right, "Sakura stuttered. "Sai, this is Sasuke Uchiha. He's my—"

"I'm her current and longtime boyfriend." I smirked, confidentially getting her interrupted once more. Even though I know once we were going to be alone, she was going to scold me for interrupting her—which she absolutely hates—it was all worth it to see his loser face all scrunched up.

"So uh…how's _she_ doing?"

He looked at her with emotionless eyes at the mention of _her_. "I wouldn't know. Karin and I broke up a few years ago."

"O-oh…I'm sorry."

Silence emitted from the three of us for a while only until he questioned us.

"So, how did you two meet?"

Sakura let out a sweet laugh.

_**So then, along comes me,  
This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)  
Who would believe my life  
Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)  
Two years ago  
He left all that debris (left all that debris)  
Who would of known  
He would leave everything I need**_

"You see, Sasuke-kun's the son of the head chief of the police department. He's their number one cop! I met him when Naruto filed a missing report on Kakashi-sensei. Turns out he just fell asleep reading his book in his room. You still remember them right?"

He stood there a minute, baffled before nodding. His hand held a hot mocha which he sipped every once in a while.

"Well Sasuke-kun was in charge of the search party and when Gai-sensei found Kakashi-sensei asleep on his bed, Sasuke-kun tried to strangle Naruto." She giggled. I couldn't help but smirk at the memory. The dobe made me run around the whole town for nothing. Idiot.

I remembered the words she told me that had hurt her. So I took my revenge.

"'We just hit it off'." Sakura turned her head in total shock. It took a few minutes to get an emotion out of Sai but when he did, it was a smile. A fake one at that.

"That's nice," he said. Tch 'that's nice' he says.

_**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**_**  
**

"…are you even happy?" he murmured. I knew he was talking to himself but I heard him loud and clear. And so did Sak but she chose to ignore it unlike me. She's been hurt once before and I couldn't just let her get hit again.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Sakura smiled at the cashier then turned back around to us.

"I'll go order the drinks. Why don't you guys get us a table?" She gave me a peck on the cheek and glanced at Sai for a quick second before answering the teenage boy who was blushing.

When she left us alone, I knew it was time to step up just for her. He followed me as I walked to a table far from where Sakura could hear. We sat down, a seat separating us.

"You know…when you left her, Sakura was a mess." He looked at me, surprised. I continued. "She was a complete wreck because she lost the man she loved. Before we met I always noticed her sitting on a certain bench across from the police department. Ironically, the window that showed that bench was in my office. Did you know that she hates it when people see her cry? She immediately loses her strength. I never told her that I saw her crying a million times before. I don't plan to. At least…not now. I will when she fully gets over you not even leaving a centimeter left with her. I'll make her forget _everything_ about you. No matter how long it takes."

_**If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me**_**  
**

I turned my head to the side to face her back. I smiled lightly. She was laughing with a female worker who was putting the whip cream on top of the frappuccino. Just hearing her laugh made me want to marry her right here. Right now.

"But…you know what. Thank you." He watched my every action, confused. I closed my eyes, the smile never leaving my face. I was barely aware of that but I just left it alone. "If you hadn't broken her heart, then I wouldn't have met such a wonderful person. I would still be searching for the one that I'd want to live the rest of my life with. I wouldn't know my best friend. And I wouldn't be able to be happy like how I am right now. So thank you."

_**When she and I settle down you can bet  
That he is going to have to settle for less  
He's someone that I would hate to be  
I got the girl and he's left with just the memory.**_**  
**

Sakura let out one last laugh and bid a goodbye to the employees who were laughing and waving. I counted to myself the seconds I had left to say my last statement before I ran out of time. Curving around the blocked chairs, she let an old man through first before walking by herself.

Was I absolutely sure I wanted to do this? Was I sure I could stay with the commitment? Or better yet, were _we_ ready? But I already knew my answer. Such a kind, loving, and innocent nature are rare to find these days. And it just so happens I've found the princess of all.

9 seconds until she was in earshot. This was my only chance to stand up for Sakura. It was my last chance to show how much he had missed by leaving her, thinking that there was so much more.

4 seconds. Well…it's now or never.

"…I'm planning to ask her to marry me tonight." His eyes went wide like the bowls of ramen Naruto eats off of.

3 seconds.

2 seconds.

"And I won't make the same mistake you made."

1 second.

"I'll make her happy."

0…

"No matter what."

_**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**_**  
**

She giggled slightly. "She remembered me from the hospital when I was giving her brother a checkup. Sure he's not afraid of dying in a war but when it comes to needles he just hides behind his little sister. That's a new one."

She sighed and handed me my latte while she sipped her strawberry frappuccino. "So what were you two talking about?"

"Actually," I said. I stood up from my chair with latte in hand. "I think it's about time to go. I think Sai here is expected somewhere."

"Oh um, okay then. Have a good day Sai," she smiled. I took her hand and we walked towards the door. Just as I was going to step outside, I glanced around at him who was staring back at me. His eyes gave off that kind of aura that you just had to feel sorry for him. I nodded a goodbye.

The door closed and I had a feeling it would be the last time I'd see him for a while.

I clutched the small box in my pocket, my other hand holding Sakura's tightly. Marriage…but how am I going to do it? Tonight…hmm maybe a nice dinner at Ichiraku's…okay now I'm just being like the dobe. Maybe I should just ask Ino—no wait…Tenten. Yeah she's way safer. And she can keep secrets.

Or I can ask Shikamaru if he knows any quiet romantic areas. Somewhere with fireflies…

Oh hell, forget tonight. Not really caring that we just so happened to be in front of Ichiraku, I grabbed Sakura's hand and took out the box in a fast pace. She blinked and once she saw the small black box her eyes went wide.

"S-SASUKE?!" I smirked as she screamed my name causing people around us to watch.

I bent down on one knee and caressed her hand lovingly; at least I hope it came off that way.

"Sakura," her name rolled through my head. Then I said it, "I love you, marry me."

Once she started crying, I panicked. I quickly got up and grasped her arms. "Saku—"

She grinned cheekily with tears streaming down her red cheeks. "Yes Sasuke-kun."

She said yes…yes…oh my—SHE SAID YES!! I gave her a smile only she could see. Sliding the ring on her fourth finger, I picked her up and swung her around in my arms.

I brought her down gently and slowly.

Sakura Haruno—soon to be Uchiha—gave me the sweetest smile I've ever seen. "That was the oddest proposal but, I love you Sasuke-kun."

The smile not even leaving my face, "I love you too Sakura."

Once our lips met, the crowd went wild even going so far as to cheer for us.

_**If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see**__  
__**If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me**_

I really am happy. Just thinking about it, I thought about what would have happened if Sai hadn't left Sakura. And I came with the conclusion: if it wasn't for him, he would be as happy as me.

* * *

**A/N:** Yup another SasuSaku one-shot and a first song-fic! ^.^ I'm sort of disappointed because it wasn't really what I expected it to be. I think it went sort of fast but after having Sakura and Sasuke and four years of dating, this is what you get from Luna Rei Harmony!! Ah, well I didn't mean to make Sai the 'bad guy' again but I just couldn't help it. I was thinking Suigetsu at first but then it made me think about how I like Suigetsu and Karin together and if they break up it would sort of suck for my odd thoughts…so I settled for Sai.

Sai's a little OOC and so is Sasuke. But Sasuke never shares his thoughts so who knows what he's really thinking.

Well this is based off of the song: My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend and sung by: Relient K.

It's one of my favorite songs so check it out when you have the chance!

Disclaimer: Luna Rei Harmony does not own Naruto or the song.

Review please! Tell me how you feel about it. Please and thank you!

Rawrr~

Luna Rei Harmony

P.S I'm on a RAWRR-ing addiction!!


End file.
